


The Wolf, The Hellhound & The Wardrobe

by nikcholaxsmoak (Flamingarcher93)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingarcher93/pseuds/nikcholaxsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot;<br/>Derek and Jordan have been allowed to adopt. They meet all the criteria; married, happy and a safe home. Clearly they don't know about their supernatural sides. Now Jordan has pushed Derek to take him to IKEA! Derek wishes the ground would swallow him up, Jordan is just happy he gets to go somewhere so organised. </p><p>( Jordan and Derek's relationship back story is based on threads created by myself <a href="http://hisevolution.tumblr.com">(hisevolution)</a> and my friend Dana <a href="http://imworthfivedollars.tumblr.com">(imworthfivedollars)</a> on tumblr. Jordan's backstory is heavily based on the Jordan adaptation by Dana.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf, The Hellhound & The Wardrobe

Once a couple hits their first year of marriage, it's typical for them to start arguing. But not Jordan and Derek. The only time they argued was if they were driving. This time it was Derek vs. Jordan, and Jordan was winning. They had taken Derek's jeep because it was bigger but they stupidly left the car seat in the back from their test run to see if they could clip it in place quickly and safely. Derek had won that contest; Jordan claimed it was because of Derek's supernatural abilities, but it was really because Jordan couldn't quite figure out how to get the strap through the seats without getting his hand stuck. But Derek would never tolerate backseat driving. He had enough of it from Stiles or Scott when they attended the stupid pack gatherings where Scott made them go bowling or to the cinema for pack bonding. What he couldn't tolerate more was Jordan constantly hitting his arm and telling him he had missed a turning. 

"Well if you had told me before we got to the turning as opposed to after, then I might have made the turn when I had to." 

"Just make a U-turn Sourwolf."

"Remind me to make Stiles pay for teaching you that nickname. It's not even funny." He mumbled, his brows knitting into his signature frown. 

"Sure it's not." Jordan muttered under his breath with a smirk. 

"Look, see I was right!" Jordan gloated after Derek made the U-turn and took the right turning, they were nearly blinded by the giant yellow IKEA sign. 

"Yeah? Well who cares? We are here now and that's all that matters." Derek tried. Jordan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He was right and Derek was wrong. This was the best day ever! 

 

Derek leant over Jordan and pulled his wallet and phone from the glove compartment by Jordan's knees and then slammed it shut, earning another snicker from Jordan. Of course Jordan took that as an opportunity to lean forwards and steal a kiss from his husband. Derek sighed and leaned back, his head gently thumping against the head rest; most of the frustration leaving his body. 

"Thanks for doing this with me, Der." Jordan mumbled as he reached for Derek's hand. 

"Well I didn't have much of a choice really. If we wanted him to have a nice room when he arrives then we needed him to have the right furniture." Derek answered back, his voice call and no longer showing any of his frustration. 

"No, I know. But - well I know you don't like crowds and with it being so close to Christmas it's going to be really busy in there."

"Am I going to have to buy a kiddy harness so I don't lose you?"

Derek joked, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Derek Hale, did you just make a joke?" Jordan teased and mirrored Derek's smile. Derek rolled his eyes and leant over to kiss Jordan's cheek before freeing himself from his seatbelt and opening the door. Once out he pocketed his phone and wallet and met Jordan at the front of the jeep. He tangled his fingers with Jordan's before heading towards the doors. Their faces were slightly illuminated by the yellow sign and it only seemed ominous to Derek. 

"I'm pretty sure IKEA is Swedish for 'fucked'." Jordan commented dryly. 

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned, his IKEA virginity showing. 

"You'll see." Jordan answered gleefully. 

 

 

 

After stepping foot into the store Derek was hurriedly backing up Jordan's theory. It was like he was entering a maze. There appeared to be no logical way in or out, he felt like he would be chased by some monster if he tried to leave without going through each showroom in the correct order. Within seconds Jordan was dragging him towards a map and hurriedly locating 'Children's IKEA' on the map. 

"This way! Come on!" He ordered boldly and grabbed Derek's hand again, only  stopping to grab a cart. "You are a horrible person." Derek mumbled under his breath as they weaved their way through the different sections until they located the heavily organised children's department. 

"Yeah, yeah. It keeps me up at night." He told Derek, mimicking Stiles who appeared to have made the same joke to Jordan as well. 

"Can't we just take this room? It would save us a bit of time!" Derek suggested as he lifted a stuffed red fox and inspected it before shaking his head and dropping it back into it's little cubby hole. 

"Babe!" Jordan called from the other side of the room. Derek lifted his head in a casual manner to show he was listening as he continued to look through the stuff animals until he found a blonde dog plushie. 

"Do you have the list?" Derek dropped the toy and dug in his pocket. After a few minutes he successfully pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper with a  mixture of items written in Jordan's rushed scrawl and Derek's carefully written cursive which he kept for important things. This was important to him. He held it out to Jordan, who practically pranced over to take it from him. 

"Okay! First on the list, a crib." Jordan announced loudly to the room. Derek shook his head in embarrassment as other expecting parents smiled sympathetically at him. Derek watched as Jordan began to walk around the showroom manically until Derek took him by the shoulders and directed him towards the section. Jordan began to inspect each one, Derek, on the other hand, just glanced around until his eyes landed on a white crib with drawers in the base. He tapped his fingers along the edge and then glanced at Jordan. 

"What do you think?" He asked casually in Jordan's direction. He looked up and walked over to Derek. 

"I could imagine watching our son sleep in a crib like this." He admitted, a daydream-esque quality to his voice. 

"What about the mattress?" Derek added. Jordan leant in and smiled. 

"It seems to unzip so you can wash the cover." Derek gave one quick nod and quickly scribbled down the names and prices and then tucked the pencil behind his ear. They spent several hours in the children's section, picking out various toys and blankets and dumping it into the cart. Derek had been inspecting the different plushies again when Jordan approached his side with his arms full of toys that the baby wouldn't even be able to play with until he was a few months old. 

"Don't you think that's a bit cliche?" Jordan asked as he dropped the toys into the cart and nodding towards the wolf plush in his husbands hands. 

"Well I could get a dog plush and set it on fire and then it would be you!" He teased with a smirk. Jordan pulled a face which showed he wasn't amused. Derek chuckled in response and put the wolf down and picked up a golden fluffy dog. 

"This looks like Lenore." Derek announced. Lenore was their dog. Well, Jordan's ex-military dog. Where Jordan went you would usually find Lenore following. She was currently back at the loft, hopefully chewing peacefully on the bone they had left with her. Silently, Jordan plucked the toy from Derek's hands and placed it in the cart. 

 

The hardest part for Derek was the high chairs. They knew the baby would be too young to hold it's head up by it's self for the first few months and after that they needed one which would be safe and sturdy. They settled on one that was plain white, with safety straps and a blue striped supporting cushion. The changing table, on the other hand, was the hardest part to Jordan. He wanted a fancy one and Derek wanted plain; to match the crib and high chair. They argued over the issue for half an hour before Derek gave in and let Jordan get the one with a slide out table and different shelves for nappies, clothes and other bits and bobs. Jordan, although he won the fight, told Derek he had to assemble it. Derek shrugged in response. It was no big deal for Derek. He like doing the odd job around the house. It kept his kind busy and the bad memories at bay. Something Derek needed most days. He leant over and pressed a kiss to Jordan's cheek. 

"Do you think we have everything?" That was the problem with IKEA there were no windows, so you couldn't tell if it was light or dark outside. Time seemed to stand still. When Derek glanced at his watch he was surprised to find they had been in the store for 3 hours. Jordan assessed the mess in the cart and slyly dropped another cuddly toy into the clutter and then nodded, proud of himself for getting Derek there in the first place. 

"All set." He told Derek as he squeezed his shoulder gently. 

"Pay then eat?" He added. Derek was surprised that Jordan had made it this far without food. 

"Agreed."

 

 

The was of an undesirable texture and taste and whilst Derek turned his nose up at it after the first bite, Jordan scoffed down his own meatballs before pulling Derek's abandoned plate across the table; pushing his empty plate away, Derek caught it before it fell to the floor. Jordan gave him an apologetic smile before cramming more food into his already full mouth. 

"I just don't understand how you can't not enjoy this." Jordan exclaimed after eating half of what was currently occupying his mouth. Derek grimaced and held out a banking to his husband, Jordan took it without a thank you. 

"I hope you don't pass these bad manners onto our son." Derek scolded as he brought his steaming cup of cheap coffee to his lips. He took one long sip and let put a content sigh. It was rare Derek went that long without coffee. 

"Well, whilst you've been making

Love to your coffee, I've been making a list up here." He told Derek as he tapped his fingers against his head. Derek rose his dark eyebrows as if to say 'go on'. 

"Well it's 1 o'clock, so by the time we get home it will be about 3-ish. I thought if I started to paint his room, you could start putting everything together. You're better at that than me." That was true. That last time Jordan had attempted to put up flat pack furniture, the chair he had been making had been put together back to front and Derek returned to a very tearful Jordan; who later sobbed out 'I was just trying to help' whilst Derek corrected the problem. Derek had forbidden him to ever build furniture again, so Jordan had 'observed' Derek do it instead, which meant he watched Derek get sweaty whilst he sipped a beer and laughing whenever Lenore tried to help by jumping on Derek's lap and trying to settle in. She wasn't exactly a small dog, so more often than not he was trying to shove her off but failing. It was hard for Derek to stay mad at her though and would often throw her a treat to get her away from him. 

 

Two days later and Derek stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching as Jordan put the finishing touches to the room; a certificate of adoption to Jordan and Derek Parrish-Hale. Jordan stepped back and Derek stepped forwards. He wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"I fount out we get to name him. The agency rang a half hour ago, whilst you were working, and told me the mother wanted us to name him."  Derek told His husband. Jordan turned in Derek's arms and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. 

"You choose." He stated matter-of-factly. 

"Well my grandfathers name was Samuel and that's mine and my father's middle name, Laura's was Samantha, so I thought we could call him Samuel and I thought his middle name could be in dedication to your best friend, Adam. Samuel Adam Parrish-Hale." He suggested. It was obvious he had thought about this for some time. No matter how angry he was at his father for leaving them, he still loved him and held him in good light. As for Adam, Jordan had told Derek about Adam when they first began to get close, when Jordan admitted about his drinking problem and why he drank. Adam was Jordan's best friend in the army, he had died in action. A roadside bomb that should have killed Jordan had instead killed Adam. Jordan was devastated. 

 

Derek knew Jordan was struggling with the information but he also saw how brave he was being by slapping on a trembling smile and then burying his face in Derek's shirt. He could smell the salt of his tears. 

"I love you." Jordan mumbled in a whisper only Derek could hear. 

"I love you more." He replied with ease and kissed Jordan's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments <3


End file.
